Lucky or Not?
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Kiba seorang fudanshi yang baru saja di usir oleh anggota klubnya dalam penguntitan target mereka yaito sepasang pemuda. Di tengah kekesalannya ia bertemu SasuNaru di Toilet yang sedang melakukan 'hal itu'. Bagaimanakah Kiba akan bersikap? SN/kumpulan oneshoot/ Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Udara dingin merasuk masuk ke dalam kulit Sakura yang sudah dia pastikan berlapis-lapis dengan pakaian hangat miliknya namun semuanya terlihat sia-sia saja karena cuaca di kota Konoha semakin dingin akibat hujan rintik-rintik yang dengan setia menerpa kota itu dari sore tadi hingga malam hari, waktu ia pulang dari jam kerjanya.

Mata emeraldnya menatap langit-langit kehitaman yang berhiaskan cahaya disertai suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya dari balik sela-sela payung transparannya. Ia merutuki partner kerja sekaligus teman kecilnya, Yamanaka Ino yang seenak jidatnya memintanya –memaksanya- melakukan lembur di tempat mereka bekerja sedangkan sang sahabat malah kabur dari tugasnya sendiri, beralasan ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin di lakukannya padahal Sakura tahu teman masa kecilnya itu sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya lagi entah dimana yang pasti tak akan ia pikirkan.

Ia berjanji di dalam hati kecilnya akan membalas segala perbuatan temannya itu jika ia bertemu Ino atau mungkin ia bisa meminta Ino untuk membelikannya beberapa manga kesayangannya yang memang cukup mahal di akibatkan langkahnya atau produk susah di dapatkan di pasaran.

Ia tersenyum mengingat akan rencana kecilnya ini. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan ia dapat melihat halte bus tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan segera ia cepatkan langkahnya menuju halte tersebut. Begitu sampai Sakura menutup payung tranparans miliknya dan menunggu bus yang akan di naikinya, yang ia yakini akan segera datang.

"Sasuke, dingiiin.." Sebuah suara cempreng membuat Sakura menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di halte tersebut. Ia lirik dari sudut matanya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut dan ia langsung blushing karena melihat kedua pemuda tampan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tak perlu meragukan penglihatannya, ia yakin seratus persen kedua pemuda itu dapat di kategorikan tampan atau mungkin untuk pemuda yang satunya bisa di katakan manis. Dua pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat signifikan dari fisik keduanya. Sakura menengok untuk melihat kedua pemuda tersebut dan seketika itu ia melihat langit biru yang begitu cerah berada di salah satu dari dua pemuda tersebut. ia terkagum akan keindahan mata itu. Saking kagumnya ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda yang menatapnya tajam sekali. Bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan aura hitam itu, segeralah ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda bermata biru langit biru tersebut ke sebelah pemuda yang lainnya.

Sakura langsung di hadapkan langit malam yang begitu kelam dari mata pemuda tersebut, ia merasa dirinya tersedot ke dalam mata tersebut. Mata itu bagaikan black hole bagi yang melihatnya. Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, ia tak tahan melihat pemuda pemilik langit malam yang berkebalikan dari pemuda satunya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi pemuda berambut emo pemilik mata black hole tersebut. ia terus menunggu dan telinganya kembali menangkap suara yang sangat ia yakini dari pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Sasuuukee~ diingiiiinn..." Sakura sedikit menengok ke arah pemuda tersebut karena jujur ia lama-lama jengkel mendengar keluhan bernada manja yang di keluarkan pemuda manis tersebut tentang bagaimana dinginnya cuaca hari ini. Lagian siapa suruh pemuda itu nekat memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang yang di kancingkan setengah berwarna kuning hitam. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan teman dari pemuda tersebut agar pemuda cempreng itu berhenti mengeluh.

Dan sungguh Sakura tak menyangkan teman pemuda cempreng itu melepaskan jaket tebalnya lalu menyampirkan jaket tersebut ke bahu pemuda berwajah manis itu sambil hanya berkata "Pakailah." Dengan wajah dinginnya namun Sakura dapat melihat ada kelembutan di balik wajah dinginnya.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak seperti masa dia sekolah dulu jika ia melihat hal yang seperti ini tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya karena ia sudah sadar dari jalan sesat tersebut. kembali ia mengikuti tindakan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Disana, beberapa meter tempatnya berdiri ia melihat pemuda blonde itu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memakai jaket temannya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut emo itu sambil tersenyum "Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tangan Sasuke dengan tanganku." Pemuda emo yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam dan mengumamkan "Hn."

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (Hanya untuk Berjaga-jaga)**

**Pair : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama bus tujuan Sakura tiba, ia segera naik diikuti dua orang pemuda tersebut. ia memilih dua kursi dari pintu tengah bis, dimana ada dua tempat duduk dibandingkan bagian depan yang hanya memiliki satu tempat duduk dan ia tak menyukai hal itu.

Mata emeraldnya tanpa sengaja mengikuti kemana dua pemuda itu memilih tempat duduk dan ia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu mengetahui dua pemuda itu memilih tempat duduk tepat di belakangnya dengan selisih satu bangku di belakangnya. Begitu dekat jarak mereka, ia jadi dapat mengetahui segala perbuatan mereka berdua.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan gejolak batinnya. ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak ingin bertindak seperti dirinya dulu. Ia benar-benar sudah sadar dari jalan ke fujoshian seiring apa yang di alaminya selama ini.

Ia benar-benar harus melupakan segala pikiran yang akan segera menguasainya. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan smartphonenya baik itu bermain games, berselancar ria di dunia maya ataupun membalas email dari teman-temannya yang masuk ke nomornya.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia melakukannya dan ia jenuh atas kesibukkan yang dibuatnya ini. Matanya menatap pemandangan luar gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, lampu-lampu berkelap kelip dan satu atau dua mobil ikut mengiringi jalan bisnya. Sungguh ia benci menunggu di dalam bis seperti sekarang.

"Hmmmppp.." Matanya membulat mendengar leguhan itu, Dari mana asal suara tersebut? Sakura segera mencari asal suara itu, di depannya hanya ada satu pemuda duduk di sisi kiri dengan headseat di telinganya dan bapak-bapak yang sepertinya tertidur lelap serta sopir yang sibuk mengendarai bis ini. Tidak ada orang yang dapat di curigai pembuat suara leguhan tersebut.

Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

"Hmmpph.. Hmmpphh.." Kembali suara leguhan itu terdengar dan Sakura baru sadar ia tidak mencari bagian belakang bis. Ia langsung menengok dan betapa sialnya ia hari ini melihat pemadangan yang bisa membuat wajah merona hebatnya. Ia sempat terpaku melihat betapa hebatnya Sasuke -yang ia tahu dari pemuda manis tadi sebelum ia naik- melumat bibir tipis milik teman berbagi jaketnya. Begitu dalam, begitu penuh hasrat. Sang pemuda manis menutup matanya sedangkan Sasuke pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura menegak ludahnya menerima tatapan seperti itu.

Ia segera membalikkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian dadanya, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang. Ia tutup matanya dan membawa kedua tangannya ke kedua telinganya berusaha menghilangkan rekama pemandangan tadi yang melekat di otaknya serta tidak mendengarkan suara-suara leguhan indah dari belakang.

Ia terus dalam posisi tersebut untuk beberapa menit dan ia lelah dengan posisinya ini. Ia lepas kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi telinganya. Suara leguhan sudah tidak terdengar lagi tapi tergantikan oleh suara desahan. Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya untuk melihat apa yang dua pemuda tadi lakukan. Ia ingin melihat tapi ia kembali di ingatkan tatapan tajam pemuda emo dimana Sakura yakini kalau pemuda tersebut berperan sebagai Seme.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk melihat mereka berdua tanpa ketahuan. Otaknya ikut berpikir dan ia langsung ingat cara untuk melihat kegiatan tersebut tanpa ketahuan. Seringai tampak di wajah cantiknya, buru-buru ia ambil kaca yang biasa ia bawa. Kaca kotak berukuran 15x10 cm ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya dan ia buka penutup bergambar minnie. Segera ia angkat kaca tersebut ke hadapan wajahnya dan ia geser sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda itu di belakang sana, berpura-pura tengah berkaca.

Wajahnya melongo melihat dua pemuda itu tengah kegiatan Ayo-Kita-Membuat-Hickey-Sebanyak-banyaknya. Dimana wajah Sasuke terpendam penuh di belahan leher pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Kembali wajah Sakura merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia langsung menurunkan kaca di tangannya. Ia tak sanggup tapi ia ingin mengabadikan moment tersebut.

Ia ambil tabnya yang ada di dalam tasnya dan mulai menyalahkan mode kamera dari tabnya. Ia angkat ke posisi dimana kacanya tadi berada lalu langsung mengambil gambarnya, lagi dan lagi sampai ia merasa cukup. Ia tersenyum puas, ia akan menunjukkan pada teman satu apartemennya, Yamanaka Ino bahwa ia mendapatkan hal seperti ini.

Ia buka galeri tabnya dan kembali menatap gambar-gambar yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Satu persatu ia lihat dengan senyum evilnya. Kembali ia ingin mengambil gambar-gambar dua pemuda tersebut. lalu ia segera menaruh kembali ke posisi tadi dan langsung mengambil gambarnya lagi.

Ia lihat hasilnya namun ia kecewa atas hasil yang ia dapatkan. Mereka sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan gigit menggigit leher mereka dan hanya menampilkan wajah dingin sang Seme sedangkan pemuda blonde berwajah merah sambil sedikit menutup kelopak matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sukkehh ~ leebih ceeppathh.." Sakura menegakkan bahunya mendengar kalimat ambigu tersebut. ia benar-benar bingung apa yang dilakukan keduanya di belakang sana? Pasalnya ia tidak menangkap kegiatan mencurigakan dari keduanya. Hanya wajah sang uke yang sedang menikmati sesuatu hal tapi apa?

Sumpah ia penasaran apa yang terjadi? Ia ingin sekali berjalan ke belakang dan melihat apa yang terjadi tapi ia terlalu takut untuk hal itu.

Ia kembali berpikir dan hanya satu cara untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Segera ia ambil lipstiknya sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan "Semoga berhasil." Dan melemparkan lipstik itu ke belakang.

'Bagus.' Pikirnya.

Segeralah ia berjalan ke arah lipstik yang kini berguling-guling di atas besi alas bis tersebut dan posisinya tepat di sebelah dua pemuda itu. Sakura memungutnya dan menengok ke kirinya.

Ia terpaku, membeku melihat pemandangan tangan Sasuke sedang menggenggam dan menaik turunkan tangannya ke barang milik pemuda manis di sebelahnya dengan cepat.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Pikirnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Apakah ia harus kembali ke tempatnya? Atau tetap melihat semua ini? Ia tak tahu harus memilih apa? Ia benar-benar bingung.

Spurt

Sakura dapat melihat barang pemuda manis itu sudah mengeluarkan sarinya dan membasahi tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke, ia menjilat sari itu dengan gerakan seduktif sambil menatap Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia menikmati sari tersebut serta wajah bloon Sakura.

Ohya, bagus sekarang Sasuke menggodanya dengan sari dari Naruto!

Sakura benar-benar tak tahan, cairan merah pekat keluar dari hidungnya dan wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Akkkhh." Sakura berteriak, tak tahan atas semua ini. Ia langsung berdiri, mengambil tas beserta isinya yang tadi ia keluarkan dan segera berlari keluar dari pintu yang sudah terbuka tepat di depan sebuah halte.

Ia benar-benar tak peduli lagi. Apakah itu haltenya atau bukan yang penting ia keluar dari bis yang berisikan dua pemuda mesum itu.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis memasuki sebuah cafe bertema santai. Suasana hijau menyambutnya, ia edarkan pandangannya untuk mencari rekannya. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua pemuda yang ingin ia temui berada di pojok cafe tengah bermesra ria. Ia sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang tidak peduli tempat dan waktu.<p>

Ia langkahkan high heel hijaunya ke tempat mereka dan langsung berdeham di hadapan mereka bermaksud menyindir keduanya. Dua pelaku yang disindir malah berwajah innocent, Ino menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan kedua kohainya ini.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan keduanya "Aku puas dengan hasil kerja kalian."

"Hn, kalau begitu mana bayaran kami?" Tanya Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya di depannya sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar tak sabar menerima bayaran mereka.

Ino mengambil sebuah amplop tebal dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Segera saja Naruto mengambil dan menghitungnya dengan tenang. Begitu yakin hasil yang diterimanya sesuai perjanjian Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Senpai." Kata Naruto dan mereka berdua berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Tunggu." Ino menahan tangan Naruto, mereka berdua menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut senpainya ini "Kalian tidak ingin mengetahui hasil kerja kalian?"

Mereka menggeleng "Untuk apa? Tadi kan kau yang mengatakan kerja kami bagus jadi untuk apa menanyakannya lagi." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dari kekasihnya.

"Bukan itu, maksudku kalian tidak ingin mengetahui dampak dari kerja kalian itu?"

"Senpai, kami tidak peduli dengan hal itu yang penting kerja kami berhasil. Jadi tolong Senpai biarkan kami pergi untuk menikmati hasil kami ini." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Senpainya itu.

Terpaksa Ino melepaskan keduanya "Oke." Ia menyerah untuk menceritakan hasil kerja mereka yang ternyata tidak menarik bagi keduanya.

"Jaa nee, Senpai." Seru Naruto dan mereka berdua segera meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Ino masih menatap pintu cafe itu. Ia tersenyum, bangga atas hasil keduanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau menyewa jasa mereka berdua untuk mengembalikan Sakura menjadi seorang fujoshi lagi berhasil. Ia masih teringat kejadian semalam, dimana wajah Sakura sangat merah dan nafas terengah-engah ada di hadapannya sehabis pulang dari tempat kerja mereka.

Sakura, ia segera membawa Ino ke kamarnya dan menceritakan segalanya dengan histeris. Menunjukkan foto-foto yang berhasil Sakura dapatkan kepadanya. Lalu pagi harinya Sakura langsung mensearching segala hal tentang dunia Yaoi, memasuki kembali group fujoshi nasional maupun internasional dan kembali menulis kembali segala hal yang ia alami di blog khusus yaoinya.

Ino senang atas perubahan Sakura, ia tak menyesal sudah menyewa jasa Sasuke dan Naruto –Dua Kohainya- yang terbilang cukup mahal untuk kantongnya.

Ia bersyukur atas hal ini. Semoga pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto itu langgeng selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2 : Toilet

Di pagi hari yang cerah dimana burung-burung berkicauan, sinar matahari memantulkan cahaya kekuningan di antara pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang di sebuah taman milik Konoha University. Di balik pemandangan indah tersebut terlihatlah dua orang pemuda dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah melakukan aktifitas di balik semak-semak tinggi yang dapat menyembunyikan diri mereka.

"Aiss.. Kiba gerseran dikit kek, disini sempit tau." Keluh gadis bercepol dua dengan baju khas chinanya barusaha menggeser teman satu klubnya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yee.. emang lo aja yang kesempitan, Ten. Tempat gue juga sempit tau kalo lo mau nyalahin orang jangan lo salahin gue tapi salahin tukang makan di sebelah gue tau." Balas pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sambil memegang kamera di salah satu tangannya, entah sedang merekam apa yang pasti sesuatu di balik semak-semak tersebut.

Merasa dirinya sedang di bicarakan oleh kedua temannya yang berisik, Pemuda bertubuh tambun itu menoleh ke arah keduanya dengan tangannya yang masih mengorek-ngorek snack di tangannya "Kalian berisik sekali tau. Tuh liat kayaknya target udah curiga sedang di intip tau."

Kedua teman seklubnya mulai kembali fokus pada target mereka yakni sepasang pemuda tengah bercinta di balik rimbunnya pohon-pohon tinggi dan semak-semak tempat persembunyian ketiga anggota klub IFFK (Ikatan Fujoshi & Fudanshi Konoha). Klub ini merupakan klub untuk para pecinta yaoi di Konoha yang didirikan oleh senpai mereka yakni Yamanaka Ino yang kini sudah keluar dari Universitas tercinta mereka namun sang leader masih tetap aktif di dalam klubnya.

Dan kini sang leader menyerahkan setengah tanggung jawabnya kepada sang pemuda betato bernama Inuzuka Kiba sekaligus tetangganya untuk tetap mengayomi anak-anak klub IFFK di Universitas Konoha ini. Dengan senang hati Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka ini menerimanya, semenjak Kiba menjadi leader IFFK di dalam UK banyak sekali pasangan yaoi yang berhasil mereka ungkap dan mendapatkan gambar ekslusif mereka sedang melakukan lemon bersama pasangan membuat para anggota IFFK di UK menghormati leader muda ini.

"Euhhmm.." Sebuah leguhan bergema di antara pohon-pohon tinggi tersebut. ketiga anggota IFFK itu semakin membuka mata mereka untuk melihat adegan ekslusif yang akan mereka dapatkan. Tiga kamera di masing-masing anggotanya juga sudah di siapkan dan perekam suara kecil yang melekat di kerah baju mereka pun juga sudah dinyalakan. Kini mereka bersiap untuk adegan lemon asemnya.

Semua anggota IFFK menahan nafasnya, wajah-wajah pengharapan terhiasi di setiap anggota namun tidak untuk pemuda berjaket abu-abu alias sang leader yang sedang memagangi perutnya. Kiba berusaha agar tidak mengacaukan penguntitan yang sudah mereka lakukan berhari-hari untuk pair ini. Dia tahan rasa mules di perutnya tapi siapa sangka pemuda ini tidak bisa menahan terlalu lama siklus alami pembuangan perutnya. Dan hal itu pun terjadi.

**TUUUT**

Gas beracun yang berasal dari sang leader IFFK di UK ini mulai merajarela memasuki penciuman para anggota.

"Oh Shit ! Kiba gila lo habis makan apa sih? Bau banget." Tanya Choji yang tadinya sedang melakukan aksi memakan snacknya dan merekam pair yaoi di depannya kini membuang snacknya sambil menutup hidungnya. Nasib sama juga di alami gadis berketurunan Chinese yang tepat berada di samping kiri sang leader, gadis itu tidak berkata banyak hanya saja ia langsung muntah-muntah di tempat tak tahan dengan hasil gas pembuangan pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Sorry Guys." Ujar Kiba cengengesan sambil sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah atas kejadian teracuninya penciuman kedua anggotanya.

"Kalo lo mau kentut bilang-bilang dulu kek, lo gak kasian sama tenten dia sampai muntah-muntah terkena jurus kentut lo itu." Sindir Choji masih setia menutup hidungnya.

"Ya, Sorry." Ucap Kiba.

**TUUUTT..**

Suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar dan gas beracun itu semakin bertambah, membuat kedua anggota IFFK dan target mereka merasakan bau tidak enak tersebut.

"Njiir di tambah lagi... Hussh.. Husshh.. Lo pergi sana." Usir Choji.

"Kenapa gue di usir sih?"

Tenten yang sudah memakai masker bergambar babi kecil menyahut "Lo kira efek kentut lo ga berpengaruh apa? Noh liat target kita udah mengendus bau kentut lo itu." Tenten menunjuk target mereka yang kini menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mulai mengeluh bau tidak enak tersebut. "Udah sana pergi, kalo bisa lo keluarin segala isi perut lo itu biar lega lah."

Kiba cemberut mendengar keluhan teman-temannya, ia segera membereskan segala peralatannya ke dalam tas gendongnya dan berdiri sedikit agar tidak diliat oleh target mereka "Iya, gue pergi nih. Puas lo semua." Sahutnya jengkel lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu tak peduli dua temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : M for Safe.**

**Pair : SasuNaru Always.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

**.**

**Lucky or Not ?**

**Toilet**

**.**

Kiba berjalan dengan muka kusutnya. Ia kesal sama kedua temannya itu, hanya gara-gara kentutnya aja masa dia di usir dari rencana pengintipan target mereka sih? Itu tidak adil tau.

Siapa yang mengajukan untuk menguntiti terget mereka sekarang? Itu Dia.

Siapa yang dari kemarin mendapatkan bukti kalau target mereka tuh ternyata pair yaoi? Itu Dia.

Dan siapa yang memanggil Choji dan Tenten kesana untuk mendapatkan gambar ekslusif lemon target mereka, Hah? Itu Dia.

**SEMUA BERKAT KERJA KERAS DIA, SANG LEADER IFFK.**

Tapi kini semuanya harus hancur. Hanya karena kentutnya, dia di usir oleh kedua temannya dalam melihat live acara lemon target mereka. Kiba berjalan lunglai menuju toilet terdekat yang ada di jurusan Seni tersebut.

Dibukanya pintu coklat muda dengan lambang berupa baju kemaja + jas hitamnya yang tergantung pada pintunya. Tak ia pedulikan gambaran menyedihkan dirinya yang terpantul pada kaca besar di sisi kiri dari pintu ketika ia memasuki toilet tersebut.

Langkah pelan Kiba menuju ke tengah bilik dari kedua bilik lainnya. Ia kunci pintu biliknya dan memulai mengeluarkan segala ganjalan di perutnya.

Sekitar hampir 15 menit Kiba berkutat di dalam biliknya, Ia menyelesaikan setoran alamiahnya dan kini ia tengah bersiap keluar dari toilet ketika sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

**BUAGH**

Kiba mengernyit, Dia penasaran atas suara tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari bilik kiri dimana berarti bilik paling pojok. Ditaruhnya tas gendongnya di lantai dingin toilet tersebut. kupingnya di tempelkan ke dinding kayu biliknya dan yang terdengar adalah sebuah suara manis.

"Suke ~ Heenntikann.." Suara sedikit cempreng dapat Kiba dengar. Otak Fudannya mulai bekerja. Suke? Tunggu berarti ada orang lain di dalam bilik itu. kemungkinan ada dua orang pemuda di dalamnya. Pemilik suara cempreng dan pemuda bernama Suke itu. itulah kemungkinan yang hinggap di kepala pecinta anjing itu. Tanda alarm Fudan mulai memperingatinya. Seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya.

Tuhan memang sayang pada hambanya yang tersakiti, Pikirnya melantur.

"Eugggh.." Suara itu menyadarkan Kiba dari kesenangannya. Segera Kiba mengambil Smartphonenya di kantong celananya dan membuka aplikasi kameranya dan menyetel timernya.

"Suukee ~" Suara cempreng manja itu semakin membuat Kiba harus cepat bekerja. Ia bersimpu di lantai cream di bawahnya. Pelan-pelan ia masukan handphonenya ke bawah celah bilik yang tidak tertutup, mulai mengarahkan kameranya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya berusaha memastikan kamera dapat tertangkap aksi dua pemuda di balik bilik tersebut.

Kiba memulatkan matanya walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat jelas, ia yakin keduanya tengah melakukan blowjob. Sejauh mata Kiba tangkap, Pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah memunggungi dirinya itu adalah seorang Seme terlihat betapa gentlenya pemuda itu dalam memperlakukan pemuda blonde yang tengah bersender di dinding berkeramik cream sama dengan lantai toilet ini.

Kiba mengarahkan kameranya ke kedua pemuda itu. matanya tak lepas dari setiap pergerakan keduanya. Cengkraman keras dari tangan pemuda blonde di kepala pemuda bersurai raven itu semakin erat, seperti menginginkan sang Seme memuaskan littlenya. Di maju mundurkannya kepala pemuda bersurai raven itu, tangan tan itu semakin cepat menggoyangkan kepala semenya. Kepala bersurai pirang itu menengadahkan ke atas menikmati segala service semenya.

"Sukee ~ A-aku iingiin.. ke-keluar.." dan Kiba yakin pemuda blonde tak bernama itu mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang di panggil Suke tersebut. Tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin merosot ke bawah tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang sudah melemas akibat orgasme tadi.

Dahinya yang berkeringat dapat Kiba lihat dari balik kameranya tengah bertumpu di bahu Sang Seme.

"Kau pikir ini sudah selesai, Naru?" Suara baritone akhirnya terdengar. Kiba yakin pemilik suara itu adalah pemuda bernama Suke itu. Suaranya begitu serak mampu membuat Kiba membayangkan bagaimana tubuh sang seme tersebut.

Kiba melihat Suke mulai memiringkan kepalanya disaat Naru mulai menolak melanjutkan hal ini "Ta- euhhnnmm.." Dan terbungkamlah mulut uke manis tersebut. Kiba sedikit mendecih, ia tarik kameranya, mematikan timernya dan mulai memeriksa hasil jepretan hasil timernya.

Satu-persatu Kiba lihat dan tak sedikit ia merasa kecewa melihat hasilnya yang terkadang buram ataupun hanya menampilkan baju biru sang seme.

Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan gambar ekslusif mereka dengan bermodalkan sebuah kamera smartphonenya. Seandainya ia mendapatkan ruang luas untuk kameranya bergerak bebas ia sangat yakin hasilnya akan memuaskan.

**BUAGH**

"Aaarrrggghh... Suke iitaii.." Suara cempreng itu kembali lagi menyadarkan alam bawah pikiran Kiba, Rasa belum puas dan penasarannya semakin menyeruak keluar. Ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia jika ia mengambil gambar melalui celah bawah bilik saja.

Seandainya saja ia mendapatkan tempat untuk mengambil gambar kedua pemuda itu selain di celah bawah biliknya, ia pasti akan sangat senang.

Sembari berpikir dan mendengarkan rintihan sakit dari sebelah biliknya, Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya sambil bersedekapkan tangannya di dadanya.

Luas?

Bebas?

Kiba membulatkan matanya melihat ruang bebas dan luas untuk mendapatkan gambar tersebut. ia segera berjongkok mengeluarkan segala isi tasnya, mencari benda tersebut. berharap benda itu telah ia bawa.

Sebuah tongkat besi keluar dari dalam tasnya, Segera Kiba langsung mengambilnya dan memanjangkannya lalu menaruh Smartphonenya di ujung tongkat besi tersebut.

Kembali seringaiannya tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tak salah ia membawa tongsisnya ini. Ternyata tongsisnya dapat berguna di balik fungsi bernasis rianya.

Ia buat kameranya ke mode merekam dan Kiba naiki toilet duduk yang ada di biliknya sambil mengangkat tongsisnya ke atas dimana terdapat celah cukup besar untuk membuat handphonenya itu bergerak bebas.

"Bagus, Kiba memang pintar.. Kekekeke~" kikiknya.

Dibalik kameranya Kiba dapat melihat kedua pemuda yang kini tengah bersender di dinding kayu bilik mereka. Suke, Pemuda bersurai hitam itu dapat terlihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari kamera Kiba. Mata Onyx itu, entah kenapa serasa mengetahui ada kamera yang sedang merekam mereka.

Mata itu melihat ke arah kamera dan tersenyum menantang sang pemilik kamera. Kiba panik melihat hal itu. dia tak menyangka gerakannya telah di ketahui oleh sang Seme.

"Ne ~ Naru, Aku akan bermain kasar jadi bersiap-siaplah yo ~" Suara serak bernada menggoda berbisik jelas dan dapat Kiba dengar dari balik biliknya.

Shit ! dia menantang.

Oke, Akan diladeni oleh leader IFFK ini.

Tantangan itu di terima oleh Kiba, Ia mempersiapkan dirinya atas kemungkinan yang terburuk sekalipun. Di pantenginya kamera yang sudah ia pegangi itu. di dalam layar segi panjang itu dapat Kiba liat Suke sedang mulai memasuki miliknya ke dalam hole ukenya secara perlahan dan tiba-tiba benda panjang lunak itu menanjab cepat ke dalam lubang kecil yang Kiba tak tahu apakah sudah di siapkan atau belum.

"Aaarrggghh.. itaii Suke ~" Ringisan itu kembali terdengar. Sedikit menyakiti pendengaran Kiba. Ia melihat Suke menaikan temponya semakin cepat, tubuh sang uke terdorong ke dinding, mendekap bahu luas sang semenya, sangat erat. Begitulah yang Kiba lihat hingga ia mendengar permintaan aneh sang seme.

"Ne ~ Narruhh.. hh.. Holeemuuh begitu sempiit.. aahh.." Keplan raven itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memperlihatkan wajah kenikmatannya. Kiba menelan ludahnya rasanya ia juga ingin ikut merasakannya. Merasakannya rasa kenikmatan itu.

Dorongan itu semakin cepat dan kencang menyebabkan tubuh sang uke ikut terlonjak karenanya. Berkali-kali kedua pasangan itu berganti gaya mulai dari menungging, bergendongan hingga gaya menunggang pun sudah di lakukan namun tetap pemuda raven itu belum mengeluarkan benih-benihnya ke dalam anus sang uke.

Kiba dengan setianya terus memegangi kameranya walaupun tangannya sudah kram rasanya tapi kesempatan ini tidak akan datang kedua kalinya.

Coba pikirkan kapan Fudanshi dapat sebuah adegan live gratis seperti ini di tempat umum, hmm?

Jawabannya Tidak.

Dalam hati Kiba begitu senang mendapatkannya. Ia tak peduli atas perlakuan teman-temannya tadi yang pasti saat ini dia akan membuktikan kalau dia mampu bertahan melihat adegan live itu kepada kedua pasangan yaoi tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian adegan itu segera berakhir dengan teriakan masing-masing keduanya. Kamera Kiba bahkan mendapatkan cipratan sperma dari sang uke mungkin saking ganasnya permainan itu hingga spermanya terciprat tinggi mengenai kameranya.

Pelan-pelan ia tarik kameranya kembali dan membersihkan cipratan sperma tersebut.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Kiba mendengar pintu biliknya di ketuk, Ia sedikit bingung siapa yang telah mengganggunya. Segera ia letakkan kameranya dan membuka pintu itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Baju biru ketatnya memperlihatkan otot-otot milik pemuda tersebut dan hal yang paling membuat Kiba merinding adalah tatapan mata tajamnya.

Mata onyx itu menatapnya seakan-akan dirinya adalah mangsa dari pemuda tersebut. Senyum dingin pemuda itu di tujukan kepadanya, Sebuah uluran tangan berkulit pucat itu tersodor padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang telah kau rekam tanpa izin." Ucapan dingin keluar dari bibir manis pemuda tersebut walaupun kata-katanya sedikit menyindir dirinya.

Kiba ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan itu, tangannya rasanya telah di kendalikan oleh seseorang untuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut "I-inuzuka Kiba."cicitnya.

"Bolehkah saya memanggil anda Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke dan Kiba menganggukan kepalanya pelan "Begini aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Eh? Menawarkan apa?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menawarkan melihat langsung tubuh ukeku, bagaimana?"

"EEHH.. Kau Gila."

"Aku tidak gila kok, bagaimana? Ini kesempatanmu melihat tubuh langsung uke yang telah melakukan 'Hal itu' tanpa kepalsuan apapun." Tawar Sasuke layak seorang salasmen berpengalaman.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke yang pertama berjalan ke biliknya dan dia jugalah yang membuka pintunya "Selamat menikmati."

Kiba tak bisa berkata-kata melihat pemuda blonde dengan baju atasannya berantakan dan kakinya yang telah mengangkang lebar, beberapa tanda merah dapat Kiba lihat di perpotongan leher dan bahu yang tidak tertutupi oleh bajunya. Mata Biru jernih itu telah setengah terpejam namun masih menampakkan warna langit sendunya, Bibir lembut merah merona itu membengkak akibat ganasnya french kiss yang telah di terimanya tadi. Pandangan Kiba semakin menurun melihat holenya masih mengeluarkan sperma milik Sasuke.

"Namanya Naruto." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya "Bagaimana? Apa dia menggoda?" Kiba mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke, terkagum atas mahluk tuhan di hadapannya ini. Kiba tak menyadari bahwa tangan putih Sasuke sudah menyusup di antara Zipper celananya.

**SEET**

Celana Kiba terbuka, Kiba terkejut atas kelakuan Sasuke pada dirinya. Ia merasa marah telah di perlakukan seperti ini, memangnya dia ini uke, apa?

"Hei, Apa-apaan kau?" Teriak Kiba dan mencoba menaikan celananya kembali namunntertahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang kini menahan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Sasuke mendorong masuk tubuh Kiba ke dalam bilik dimana ukenya menunggu "Ne ~ Naru, apa kau mau merasakan littlenya Inuzuka Kiba?" Tawar Sasuke yang kini tangannya menjulurkan milik Kiba yang memang sudah sedikit tegang akibat melihat tubuh Naruto.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tak percaya dirinya akan terlibat langsung hal-hal seperti ini. Hatinya menangis meraung-raung kalau keperjakaannya akan hilang akibat targetnya sendiri.

"Aku mau Suke ~" Naruto, dia telah bersemangat kembali setelah melihat ada yang akan bergabung dengan mereka. Mata biru cerahnya terbuka memancarkan cahaya bling-blingnya.

'Mereka gila.' Pikir Kiba.

Tangan tan Naruto membungkus milik Kiba dan mulai mengurut pelan miliknya. Kiba keenakan, dia belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Rasa ini semakin bertambah hangat begitu mulut kecil Naruto menelan miliknya. Lambat tapi pasti, Naruto mulai mempercepat temponya sedangkan Kiba bergumam tak jelas.

"Euugghh.. La-lagi..Fassterr Naru.." Pinta Kiba.

"Neehh." Naruto menuruti dengan mempercepat temponya. Milik Kiba kini terasa keras dan begitu besar di mulut Naruto. Kiba yakin dirinya akan keluar "Na-naru a-aku akan keluar."

PLOP

Kehangatan itu berhenti ketika Kiba mulai mengeluarkan hasratnya. Kiba menurunkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang kini malah cengengesan sendirian "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Heh, kau pikir mulutku ini mau ternodai oleh spermamu itu, apa?"

"A-apa? Ta-tapi aku sedang horny sekarang."

Naruto tak memperdulikannnya, sang pemuda blonde itu malah memakai semua pakaiannya kembali dan sedikit keluar dari bilik tersebut di bantu oleh Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tangannya Kiba.

Pemuda blonde tak bermarga itu menoleh sedikit melihat Kiba kini sudah merosot ke lantai "Cih, Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu secara gratis? Hell No, So kau urus saja hornymu sendiri ne~ Jaa Ne.."

"Itu akibat kau merekam kami, Inuzuka." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Keduanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendiri di toilet dengan keadaan dirinya sedang On.

So, Are You Lucky or Not, Kib?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Gomennasai aku tidak bisa membalas semua review kalian, aku mengupload ff ini melalui handphoneku dan juga karena aku baru dalam publish di ffn ini jadinya aku tidak tau caranya membalas review kalian masing-masing. Untuk itulah maafkan diriku ini *Bow*

Hanya satu yang aku ucapkan untuk semuanya Arigatou Ne sudah mau meriview, memfollow dan memfavoritkannya.

Thanks to: Brigitta bukan brigittiw, Guardian's feel, Arian black, Bubbleepororo, Mami fate kamikaze, Neko chan, Kjhwang, Elizabeth weinbloom, Yuzuru nao, Auntumn . aoki, Hanazawa kay, Ukky chan, Yun ran livianda, Fayrin setsuna D Fluorite, Saya, Innedtohateyou, Mifta cinya, Uchiha hana hime, Kazekageshainuzukaasharoyani dan seluruh Follower dan Favorite ff ini.

Maafkan saya bila ada nama yang belum tercantum.


End file.
